Câmbio
by Persephone Oleander
Summary: Era pra ser apenas uma negociação. Uma venda bem sucedida. Uma dívida quitada. Mas da pior maneira, Shigure vê sua vida de solteiro acabar. Ritsu sequer conhecia aquele homem, mas pela descrição da mãe ele era um monstro.


UA/Yaoi/Lemon

Casal: ShigureXHitsu

Câmbio

Capítulo 1:  
A Oferta

Estava escuro e chovia bastante. Mas isso não era importante. Eles estavam satisfeitos. O cliente aceitara a visita de ambos em sua casa.  
A rua estava deserta, uma ou outra pessoa passava sempre correndo; aquele era um bairro nobre muito calmo e muito silencioso. Somente numa emergência as pessoas andavam por sua rua desertamente perigosa àquela hora da noite.  
O Sr. e a Sra. Okame andavam apressados procurando a casa do seu preciso cliente. Pararam em frente a um portão de ferro e tocaram o interfone. Logo um homem de meia idade veio atender.  
O casal acompanhou o mordomo pelo portal de entrada até a porta central que dava para um cômodo gigantesco. Muitas poltronas e mesas espalhadas pelo grande salão. O mordomo não parou e seguiu até outra porta de madeira.  
- Meu senhor os aguarda nessa sala.  
O casal atravessou o arco de entrada e foi conduzido pelo mordomo até as poltronas. O senhor da casa já estava confortavelmente instalado em sua poltrona.  
- Boa noite, senhores...  
- Okame. Prazer em conhecer senhor Sohma.  
- Igualmente. Tohru!  
A jovem empregada não demorou e veio atender ao chamado do patrão.  
- Com licença.  
- Tohru, traga café para mim. Os senhores vão querer beber algo?  
- Conhaque para mim e café para minha esposa.  
Tohru se retirou da sala e foi cumprir com suas tarefas.  
- Senhores, eu aceitei a visita de ambos aqui porque me garantiram que possuíam algo no qual eu poderia estar interessado. Pareceu uma boa oferta.  
- Sim, nós garantimos, senhor Shigure.  
- De que mercadoria se trata?  
- Seremos diretos. Estamos oferecendo nosso filho.  
Tohru voltou trazendo as bebidas.  
Shigure assustou-se, porém não deixou transparecer. Ele não conseguia compreender que tipo de pai colocaria o filho à venda para pagar uma dívida? Ele não podia aceitar essa oferta nojenta, repugnante e desnaturada.  
- Então está vendendo seu filho.  
- Sim. Ele tem apenas dezesseis anos. É o orgulho da minha esposa. Mas preferimos andar de cabeça erguida sem dever nada.  
- Eu recuso sua oferta. Não tenho tempo para cuidar de uma criança.  
A senhora Okame sorriu e segurou as mãos do marido em sinal de silêncio. Era sua vez de barganhar. Ela confiava em sua capacidade de convencer o cliente.  
- Vejo que não é casado, senhor Shigure.  
- Acertou, senhora Okame.  
- Parece-me que mora sozinho também.  
- Acertou de novo.  
- Não se sente solitário? É um homem e deve ter suas necessidades íntimas, as mulheres estão se valorizando e nem sempre estão querendo apenas uma noite.  
- Senhora...  
- Deixe-me terminar. Estamos oferecendo um corpo jovem para esquentar sua cama. Ele ainda é virgem.  
Shigure estava pasmo. A senhora Okame expunha o filho como estivesse vendendo uma prostituta.  
- Eu realmente lamento. Mas estou recusando sua oferta novamente.  
- Ora, não se incomode. Não gostaria de conhecer meu filho?  
- Eu já...  
- Não estamos mais fazendo oferta de venda. Estou apenas convidando para um jantar amigável em nossa residência.  
- Tudo bem, eu aceito.  
- Combinado, amanhã as nove está bem?  
- Sim, fico honrado com o convite.  
O mordomo retornou a sala e acompanhou a visita até a saída.  
Shigure subiu para o quarto com dor de cabeça. Não conseguiu dormir. Pela manhã ele estava um trapo. Sentia tamanha repulsa pelo casal. Olheiras e enxaqueca. Avisou os empregados que não iria almoçar e finamente conseguiu dormir durante a tarde.  
Shigure despertou às sete horas da noite. Estava melhor e disposto. Uma saída até o clube e estaria ótimo. O jantar. Ele lembrou-se do jantar na casa dos Okame. Mesmo sem vontade banhou-se e vestiu uma roupa apresentável pegou as chaves do carro e saiu.  
A casa dos Okame situava-se num bairro de classe média, bastante conhecido. Shigure não teve dificuldades para encontra a casa.  
Uma empregada estranha com uma aura negra veio atender e o conduziu à sala de estar onde o casal Okame esperava sua vinda.  
- Boa noite, senhores.  
- Boa noite, senhor Shigure! Pensei que não viria.  
Ele cumprimentou o casal e foi convidado à sentar-se com o casal, conversaram acompanhados de aperitivos.  
A empregada veio avisar que a mesa estava posta. Todos foram à sala de jantar.  
Quando estavam todos sentados a senhora Okame mandou chamar o filho. Logo um rapazinho que aparentava doze anos surgiu. Era tímido e mantinha os olhos baixos. Seus cabelos claros estavam molhados, grudavam no pescoço e tinham cheiro de camomila. Por ordem da mãe ele sentou-se diante de Shigure.  
Após o jantar todos foram para a sala beber e conversar. Às onze e meia Shigure despediu-se de todos e saiu recebendo o convite de voltar para uma festa no sábado.  
O filho dos Okame não teve permissão para se despedir do convidado e subiu para o quarto onde os pais guardavam sua virgindade a dez chaves.  
O sábado logo chegou e Shigure foi à festa e foi recebido pela senhora Okame. Havia bastante convidados. Shigure foi apresentado aos outros convidados e depois conduzido a uma mesa.  
A senhora Okame pediu a atenção de todos e apresentou o filho. Shigure notou olhares cobiçosos no garoto e sentiu nojo daqueles homens e mulheres sem pudores com um menino inocente.  
Mas a senhora Okame já havia dado seu preço numa conversa individual com cada um dos presentes. Mas ela sabia que nenhum daqueles convidados seria capaz de desembolsar uma quantia tão alta apenas para compra um menino bonito. Não havia lucro para eles. Se não vendesse para um convidado venderia para um prostíbulo de luxo que havia nos arredores da cidade. O garoto era virgem, bonito e culto; o valor de uma raridade dessas era alto.  
Shigure estava enjoado, sentia náuseas ao ver a mãe leiloar o filho daquela maneira. Despediu-se e voltou para casa.  
No dia seguinte, a governanta dos Okame ligou para a residência de Shigure.  
- Residência Sohma.  
- Arisa!  
- Oi, Saki.  
- Amiga, preciso de sua ajuda.  
- Pra que?  
- Os Okame vão vender o menino para um prostíbulo para pagar uma dívida.  
- Não acredito!  
- Mentira, é claro que você acredita.  
- Desculpe, foi apenas o hábito.  
- Acho que você é a única pessoa que pode me ajudar.  
- Nossa! Onde eu entro?  
- Eles devem para uma amiga de Shigure, a Akito.  
- Ahn...  
- Você poderia convencer o Shigure a conversar com ela para aumentar o prazo para o pagamento dessa dívida.  
- Olha Saki...  
- Por favor! Você é minha única ajuda. Eu gosto muito do garoto.  
- Vou tentar.  
- Obrigada, Arisa. Preciso desligar, eles estão chegando.  
- Tchau.  
Arisa esperou Shigure chegar e contou o que estava acontecendo. Depois de três horas tentando convence-lo, Arisa pôde ligar para a amiga e dar uma notícia bastante satisfatória.  
No dia seguinte os Okame receberam uma ligação de Akito perdoando a dívida. Eles não acreditaram e perguntaram o que havia acontecido. Akito apenas disse para agradecerem a Shigure Sohma.  
O casal Okame voltou a casa de Shigure para agradecerem o feito. Ele os recebeu com a costumeira frieza.  
- Viemos agradecer, senhor Sohma.  
- Não precisa.  
- O senhor nos salvou da desonra.  
Shigure sorriu cinicamente para a mulher com ganas de trucidá-la e respondeu com ironia.  
- Desculpe senhora, salvei seu filho da desgraça.  
- Dá no mesmo.  
- Ótimo, se já agradeceram, boa noite.  
O casal voltou feliz para casa porque não precisariam mais vender o filho para pagar a dívida com Akito. Agora poderiam comprar aquele solar maravilhoso que estavam cobiçando há algum tempo.  
Arisa foi acordada no meio da madrugada pelo celular. O toque estridente lhe despertou de um sonho maravilhoso em que ela se agarrava com aquele personal trainer muito lindo da academia que freqüentava. Sua vontade era de jogar o aparelho na parede, mas atendeu o chamado.  
- Infeliz!! Eu estava no meio de um sonho muito, mais muito bom mesmo! Espero que seja importante para que eu não te mate!!  
- É a Saki!  
- Saki, eu não acredito! Eu devia te matar, sua desalmada desgraçada!  
- Mas é importantíssimo!  
- O que é?  
- Preciso da mesma ajuda novamente.  
- Aquela vaca Okame já fez outra dívida com Akito?!  
- Não. Dessa vez é pior!  
- Diga.  
- A vaca e o corno vão vender o filho para comprarem uma mansão! Agora que eles não devem pra ninguém, vão aceitar a proposta irrecusável do prostíbulo.  
- O que quer que eu faça? Compre o garoto?  
- Converse como Shigure e pense em algo. Tchau.  
"Aff, a desgraçada além de me acordar, desliga na minha cara".  
Arisa tentou dormir de novo mais era impossível; seu cérebro já estava tentando resolver o problema Okame.  
Na manhã seguinte já tinha solução perfeita. Restava apenas Shigure concordar. Após de três horas e meia de choro, quase duas horas de ameaças e mais uma hora de chantagem ele concordou.  
Durante o almoço, o advogado de Shigure esteve presente para lhe auxiliar quanto à guarda do filho dos Okame.  
- Sr. Sohma, adotar está fora de cogitação.  
- Por?  
- Os Okame não assinam e o menino não tem o que depor contra os pais; o casal não tem problemas para te derrotar.  
- Se eu me apresentar como tutor?  
- Não é casado, eles usariam esse argumento. O menino precisa de uma mãe. Tenho certeza absoluta que você não se casaria apenas por isso.  
- Então me diz o que fazer!  
- Case-se com o garoto.  
Shigure engasgou com o vinho e derrubou a taça na mesa, mais precisamente em Arisa que estava sentada ao seu lado.  
- Merda, Shigure!  
- Desculpe, eu...  
- Vá pro inferno!  
- Arisa, eu...  
- Te mandei pro inferno, seu imbecil!!  
- Arisa, esse vocabulário!  
- Eu falo o que quiser. Você já estragou meu vestido e não tem o direito de me dizer nada.  
- Mas...  
- Não precisa falar nada.  
Arisa saiu da mesa estressada. Seu vestido novo. Ainda bem que não tinha tirado a etiqueta. Voltaria na loja para trocar o vestido que veio com uma manchinha grande.  
Saki confiava plenamente na capacidade de Arisa para fazer o favor que havia pedido. Ela conhecia o calmo temperamento de pimenta malagueta da amiga.  
- Desculpe o gênio da Arisa, ela...  
- Não se preocupe senhor Sohma. Voltando ao assunto: o casamento é sua única alternativa. Então?  
- Não posso aceitar...  
- Pense no que esse garoto está passando, ou melhor, no que ele passará como prostituto de luxo.  
- Eu sei que é para o bem dele, mas onde é que minha integridade moral fica?  
- Desde quando se importa com o que as pessoas acham de suas ações? Que eu me lembre, Shigure Sohma está sempre cagando para a opinião alheia.  
Shigure não sabia o que responder. Casamento era sua única alternativa. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, tinha vontade de proteger o garoto. Passou a noite em claro até que tomou a decisão de pedir a ajuda de Arisa. Ela o incentivou a casar com o garoto.  
Na mesma tarde ele foi até a firma de advocacia de seu advogado.  
- Ok, você venceu. Eu aceito. Você vai até a casa dele fazer a proposta para os pais dele.  
Arisa foi dormir contente, convenceu Shigure. Agora era por conta de Saki. Mas tinha certeza que a amiga jamais decepcionaria. Ela era louca o suficiente para convencer os Okame a aceitarem a proposta de Shigure.  
Os Okame receberam o advogado de Shigure em sua casa e ficaram ainda mais assustados quando escutaram a estranha proposta.  
- Nós não nos interessamos pela proposta. Nós não vamos obrigar nosso único filho a se casar contra a vontade dele.  
- Oh, eu os compreendo...  
- Não sabe como eu me sentiria mal fazendo isso!  
- Eu entendo, senhora.  
A senhora Okame procurou o lenço para secar as malditas lágrimas de falsidade que derramava. Após alguns minutos de choro fingido e muitos lenços de papel, a senhora Okame pareceu se recompor. O advogado fora instruído por Shigure a usar métodos específicos para driblar o casal.  
- Senhora Okame, pelo que me recordo, estava vendendo seu filho, não?  
- Ora...  
- Sim, diga apenas sim ou não.  
- Eu...  
- Aprenda a responder apenas as minhas perguntas.  
- Sim.  
- Estava vendendo o filho para pagar uma dívida. Mas alguém lhe saldou a dívida.  
- Eu...  
- Está fugindo da minha regra, senhora.  
- Perdão.  
- Então a dívida foi paga. Seria justo que seu salvador fosse recompensado.  
- Shigure! Foi ele! Veio usar chantagem contra mim, seu advogado de meia boca!  
- Senhora compreenda...  
- Compreender! Seu maldito!  
- Se quiser, ele pede devolução a Akito pelo pagamento da dívida.  
A senhora Okame, levantou-se de sua poltrona exasperada e avançou para o advogado apontando o dedo para o rosto do homem.  
- Não se atreva a me desafiar!  
O advogado não se surpreendeu, apenas sorriu com ironia e calmamente se levantou.  
- A senhora se encaixa perfeitamente no perfil descrito por Shigure, astuta, cínica, esperta e perigosa. Mas minha missão está cumprida.  
O senhor Okame, que estivera calado todo o tempo, resolveu se manifestar.  
- Querida, Akito não vai gostar. Nossa casa será leiloada para que a dívida seja paga. Eu não quero morar na rua.  
- Senhor Okame! Estou surpreso sempre o vi como um corno manso, burro de carga de sua esposa e capacho dela. Mostrou que é capaz de pensar, honrou as calças que veste!  
Algumas horas depois, Shigure recebeu a notícia de que poderia marcar a data do casamento. O mais rápido possível. Os Okame iriam vender sua casa e comprar outra mais barata em outra cidade.  
Shigure não queria festa, Arisa impôs sua vontade e o casamento seria celebrado com um baile maravilhoso, chique e cheio de requinte.  
Um quarto foi providenciado para o novo morador da casa, a decoração e o decorador foram escolhidos por Arisa. O decorador teve a sensação de que apenas ditara as segundas regras, a loira mandona quase lhe batia cada vez que ousava abrir a boca.  
O dia finalmente chegou. Shigure não conseguia dormir há quase uma semana, ele estava com os nervos à flor da pele. Queria que a festa ficasse perfeita. Era um casamento de fachada, mas a festa em todo o seu esplendor deveria ser muito comentada e recordada por séculos.  
O casamento foi realizado numa ala privada do memorial da cidade na presença de poucas pessoas; os padrinhos Akito e Hatori, um primo de Shigure, o casal Okame e o filho, Ritsu, a "noiva".  
O juiz chegou na hora exata, os noivos já esperavam junto com os padrinhos. A cerimônia teve início.  
Durante a cerimônia, Shigure estava em transe, sequer olhava para o juiz e aparentava não ouvir nada ao seu redor.  
Ritsu olhava atentamente para o homem ao seu lado, não sabendo o que se passava pela cabeça dele. Era estranho, num momento ele não quis lhe comprar e agora queria se casar? Tudo o que sua mãe dissera sobre Shigure foi: "Ele tem os piores defeitos que os homens tem reunidos num mesmo corpo. Ele é grosso, violento, sem vergonha...!"  
Após a cerimônia, os Okame foram embora e os outros foram para o clube onde a recepção seria realizada. Mas Shigure parou Ritsu a caminho do estacionamento.  
- Você vai para o clube vestido assim?!  
O garoto olhou confuso para o marido e depois para suas vestes. Não viu o que havia de errado com suas vestes.  
O kimono lilás com flores douradas, as sandálias douradas e a coroa de flores lilases na cabeça. O que poderia estar errado?  
- O que tem minhas roupas?  
- Eu não acredito! Você parece um idiota vestido de modo tão ridículo!  
- Mas eu não tenho nenhuma roupa para a festa. Eu acho que essa está ótima.  
- Será que eu tenho que providenciar tudo?! Arisa!  
Arisa estava ocupada jogando charme para os homens que saíam do memorial. Porém ao ouvir Shigure foi atendê-lo.  
- Me chamou?  
- Eu preciso ir para casa com ele.  
- Querendo antecipar a noite de núpcias? Então tenha uma excelente tarde de núpcias!  
- Não é nada disso. Olha a roupa ridícula que ele está vestindo! Ele precisa e vai trocar!  
- Vou quebrar seu galho. Conheço uma loja de artigos finos no centro vou levar vocês lá pra comprar outra roupa.  
Os três entraram no carro de Arisa e foram correndo ao centro. A loja estava fechando, mas nada que uma grana não resolva. Entraram e uma vendedora toda sorridente para Shigure veio atender. Mas ele estava muito mal humorado e não queria sorrir pra ninguém.  
- Preciso de um kimono para o meu esposo.  
A garota assustou-se. Aquele deus nipônico era... era um...  
Ela não podia acreditar!  
Alguns minutos depois saíram da loja com o kimono que Shigure escolhera. Agora não poderiam voltar para casa para o garoto mudar de roupa, já estavam atrasados. Voltaram ao memorial para pegar o carro de Shigure, mas Hatori ligou assim que entraram no estacionamento, para avisar que já havia levado para o clube.  
O jeito era trocar de roupa dentro do carro de Arisa. Shigure abriu a sacola e desembalou o kimono. Ritsu estava envergonhado, teria que tirar a roupa na frente de Arisa e Shigure.  
- Arisa será que você podia fechar os olhos ou sair do carro, porque esse palerma está com vergonha.  
Arisa riu e abaixou a cabeça apoiando no volante. Enquanto isso no banco traseiro, Ritsu tirava timidamente o kimono lilás, Shigure impaciente, puxou violentamente a peça quase rasgando o kimono, deixando o garoto apenas de cueca e bastante vermelho. Vestiu o kimono no gatoro e tirou a coroa de flores que ele usava.  
Enfim conseguiram sair do carro devidamente vestidos e penteados. Arisa saiu primeiro e entrou no clube para avisar a orquestra que os noivos estavam entrando.  
A orquestra iniciou uma música bastante calma e sentimental para anunciar a entrada dos padrinhos e depois uma música muito romântica para a entrada do casal. Shigure detestou a música.  
A entrada de Ritsu foi muito aplaudida. Ele e Shigure entraram juntos, de braços dados e os padrinhos em seguida.  
Ritsu estava lindo. O kimono branco com desenhos prateados dava uma aura divina ao garoto, os cabelos soltos lhe concediam um ar de anjo. Todos estavam deslumbrados pela beleza rara do garoto. Ele também estava deslumbrado, nunca esteve num local com tantas pessoas. Andava pelo salão recebendo os cumprimentos dos convidados e sempre sorrindo.  
Arisa parecia estar nas nuvens, era quem mais se divertia. Saki chegou sozinha, mas assim que se juntou com a má influência Arisa, percebeu que o melhor da festa estava pra acontecer. Os homens lindos que trabalhavam com Shigure estavam chegando.  
O baile contou com a presença de muitas pessoas ricas e influentes nas altas rodas. Políticos e outras celebridades fizeram grandes sacrifícios para receberem o convite para a festa mais cobiçada que acontecera.  
À meia noite a música calma foi trocada por algo mais dançante. A pista se tornou o principal alvo dos muitos convidados. Quase todos os convidados estavam na pista, para o orgulho do DJ convidado.  
Arisa e Saki atiçaram os convidados a arrastarem e muito insistirem para que os noivos dançassem.  
Shigure tentou escapar, deu todas as desculpas possíveis e impossíves, mas teve que procurar Ritsu e logo estavam ambos no meio da pista frente a frente se encarando sem saber o que fazer, até que a música começou e Shigure tomou coragem e se aproximou enlaçando a cintura de Ritsu, aquele quase abraço era estranho para ele que nunca havia tocado no garoto. Ritsu levou os braços para os ombros largos do marido. Logo o casal estava se movendo devagar sem quebrar o contato visual, quando a música acabou, os convidados fizeram um coro de "Beija! Beija!" deixando os noivos desconcertados.  
Depois de muita gritaria Shigure beijou de leve a testa de Ritsu e foi muito aplaudido, mesmo não correspondendo a expectativa do público.  
A festa foi encerrada ao amanhecer, os convidados muito alegres despediram-se dos noivos e foram embora. Logo não havia mais convidados e Arisa dispensou os noivos.  
- Vão para casa, vocês precisam descansar. Shigure, controle seus instintos sexuais e hormônios em erupção, o Ritsu precisa de descanso.  
Shigure nem se dignou a responder, simplesmente saiu do salão com o esposo e se dirigiu a entrada principal onde um manobrista o esperava com o carro. Ele e Ritsu entraram e foram para casa.  
Os empregados já estavam esperando a chegada dos noivos. Quando eles chegaram, cansados da festa, foram direto para os aposentos privados da casa. Subiram as escadas e atravessaram o extenso corredor em direção à uma porta de madeira de lei bem esculpida.  
Shigure abriu a porta e deu espaço para Ritsu passar. Quando passaram Shigure fechou a porta. Agora estavam num corredor menor. Duas portas nas laterais e uma ao fundo. Shigure parou em frente à porta esquerda.  
- Esse é meu quarto, o outro é o seu e aquela porta no fundo é a biblioteca.  
- Certo...  
Ritsu entrou em seu quarto acompanhado por Shigure que lhe mostrou todo o aposento e o banheiro.  
Quando ficou sozinho, Ritsu se despiu e entrou no banho, a água estava morna, ele preferiu a ducha à banheira. Depois do banho ele voltou ao quarto vestido apenas com o roupão. Lembrou-se que nem tinha trazido suas roupas. Ele nem tinha. Sua mãe quando não o vestia com seus kimonos floridos, alugava roupas.  
Ele teria que dormir nu, no dia seguinte daria um jeito. Mas Shigure poderia entrar no seu quarto durante a noite e ele não queria ser visto sem roupas. Morreria de vergonha.  
Shigure entrou em seu quarto e depois de um banho relaxante ele precisava comer. Passou pelo quarto de Ritsu e bateu. O garoto veio atender de roupão.  
- Você não quer comer algo?  
- Não sei...  
- Como assim não sabe? Você tem que saber.  
- Eu quero comer algo.  
- Então veste uma roupa que eu te espero.  
- Eu não tenho nenhuma roupa pra vestir aqui...  
Shigure não acreditou. Estava boquiaberto. Como ele não tinha roupas? Ele não trouxera suas coisas por quê?  
- Você não trouxe seus pertences?  
- Na verdade eu não tinha nada meu lá.  
- As roupas que vi você usando eram o quê?  
- Elas foram alugadas.  
- O que você vestia dentro de casa?  
- Os kimonos da minha mãe...  
- Então eu te empresto algo pra dormir.  
O casal desceu para a sala de jantar e sentaram-se a mesa servida. Comeram e voltaram para os quartos. Como o prometido, Shigure emprestou a camisa de seu pijama para o esposo dormir.  
Na porta do quarto de Ritsu os dois pararam e Shigure tirou a camisa que vestia e entregou para Ritsu.  
- Veste isso pra dormir. Boa noite.  
- Boa noite, senhor...  
- Não me chame de senhor. Estamos casados e eu detesto formalidades. É Shigure pra você.  
- Boa noite, Shigure...  
Ritsu acordou cedo, levantou da cama e tomou banho. Teria que esperar Shigure acordar para decidir o que iria vestir. Esperou até as oito horas da manhã.  
Shigure ainda estava dormindo, não acordaria tão cedo. Teve um dia exaustivo merecia ficar mais tempo na cama.  
Ritsu abriu a porta de seu quarto e saiu. A sala estava vazia e as janelas estavam fechadas. Shigure ainda estava dormindo. Ele se aproximou da porta do quarto do esposo e abriu. O quarto estava na penumbra. Mesmo receoso ele andou até a cama e contemplou uma visão única e divina: Shigure dormindo tranquilamente. Ele nem se parecia como o homem frio e ocupado que estava sempre analisando as pessoas com seus olhos inquisidores por trás das lentes de seus óculos.  
O garoto levou a mão ao rosto sereno daquele que lhe salvara das garras malfeitoras de seus pais. Aquele que fora seu herói e agora era seu esposo.  
A pele era macia, a barba feita, seus dedos escorregara da bochecha para os lábios avermelhados e entreabertos de onde escapavam leves suspiros.  
Shigure sorriu levemente, iria cobrir de beijos aquela mão delicada que ele tanto conhecia. Abriu os olhos e enfim reconheceu o dono da mão. Não era quem ele esperava. Nem teria como ser. Ela não quis ir ao casamento. Estava magoada.  
Ritsu sentiu os olhos de Shigure interrogativos sobre sua pessoa. Ele nem tinha justificativas para estar ali. Poderia esperar ele acordar. Sentiu medo.  
- O que pensa que está fazendo?!  
- Eu...  
- Entrou no meu quarto sem minha permissão!  
- Eu...  
- Saia! Saia imediatamente!!  
O menino disparou pela porta assustado e se refugiou em seu quarto. Trancou a porta e encostou-se nela. Seu coração estava acelerado e parecia que explodiria a qualquer momento, ele tremia tanto que precisou sentar no chão.  
Lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos tristes e seu coração magoado parecia se aliviar da pressão através de suas lágrimas. Por quê entrou naquele quarto? Deveria saber que Shigure podia despertar a qualquer momento. Mas a dor que sentia ao ver o asco e a rejeição nos olhos dele era mais opressora que a repreensão.  
Shigure levantou-se da cama furioso. Pronto, agora aquele pivete achava-se o dono da casa. Até invadir seu quarto ele conseguira. Seus pensamentos novamente se dirigiram para aquela que povoava seus sonhos, Ren.  
Ele tivera um breve relacionamento com Akito, mas eles sabiam que não tinha futuro. As noites e os bons momentos que tiveram ficaram guardados e o que restou foi a grande amizade desde o tempo do colégio. Mesmo depois de romperem, ainda se encontravam, jantares e cama. Akito era uma ótima companheira e amiga, porém na época nenhum dos dois queria se prender a um relacionamento sério. Agora Akito parecia ter achado sua alma gêmea e estava morando com seu novo namorado, Kureno. Eles estavam felizes.  
Shigure ficara deprimido quando perdera sua companheira de noite. Aquela que aquecia sua cama. Mas ela notou e apresentou uma amiga, ou melhor, a mãe que estava viúva há alguns anos e era muito solitária.  
No início ele achou que não passava de uma brincadeira de sua amiga, até conhecer pessoalmente a velhota. Ele era linda, bastante conservada, sem rugas e com um corpo que faria inveja as musas de fotógrafos famosos. Ren era muito reservada. Não o forçou a nada.  
Aquela mulher madura passou a fazer parte de sua vida. Até mesmo acordar ao lado dela virou hábito. Em jantares festas e outras confraternizações a presença de Ren acompanhando Shigure se tornou algo comum.  
Todos achavam que eles se casariam, mas não pareciam dispostos a dar esse passo decisivo. Até que veio a bomba: Shigure vai se casar com um homem, na verdade um garoto adolescente.  
Ren não aceitou a idéia de ser trocada por um moleque. Ela não quis assistir a cerimônia e nem apareceu na festa.  
Shigure desceu sozinho para o café. Depois do ocorrido não viu o garoto. Arisa já estava na mesa.  
- Ritsu?  
- Não sei.  
- Mas deveria saber.  
- Ele deve estar dormindo.  
- Poderia ter acordado ele para o café.  
- Ele provavelmente está cansado da festa.  
- Quanta grosseria, só fiz uma pergunta...  
Ambos voltaram às suas refeições. Terminada sua refeição Shigure saiu sem se despedir. Arisa estranhou.  
Ritsu estava na varanda do quarto e viu Shigure saindo de carro. A culpa era sua. Por que tinha entrado naquele quarto? Alguém estava batendo na porta.  
- Arisa?!  
- Oi, garoto. O café está servido. Vamos.  
- Ahn...  
- O Shigure já comeu e saiu.  
- Tudo bem.  
- Você ainda está de roupão?  
- Eu não trouxe roupas...  
- Então vista o pijama.  
Ritsu voltou vestindo a camisa do pijama de Shigure, Arisa não se importou e levou o garoto para o café.  
Shigure estacionou o carro na garagem do prédio e subiu para o terceiro andar depois de ser anunciado. A porta foi aberta por um homem sonolento.  
- Shigure?!  
- Tudo bem, primo?  
- Estou esperando uma ótima justificativa para não te matar.  
- Não me convida pra entrar.  
Entraram e sentaram na sala ampla. Shigure antes, parou no bar e se serviu de conhaque.  
- Hatori, eu preciso de ajuda.  
- E? Quero dizer, eu já sabia.  
- Da sua ajuda.  
- E?  
- Quero saber se posso contar com você.  
- Para?  
- Eu preciso ver a Ren.  
- E o que eu tenho com isso? Você sabe onde ela mora.  
- A Arisa também sabe. Ela não vai me deixar em paz se souber que estou encontrando a Ren.  
- Então você quer que eu arranje esses encontros aqui?  
- Se você puder...  
- Sou seu primo, mas não vou colocar meu pescoço na forca da Arisa.  
- Ela não precisa saber.  
- Ela não é idiota, sempre descobre o que você esconde.  
- Eu precisava tanto...  
- Tudo bem. Eu vou passar o dia fora amanhã.  
Shigure voltou para casa aliviado. Já havia combinado com a Ren de se encontrarem no apartamento de Hatori.  
Arisa não estava em casa e Ritsu estava na biblioteca, ainda vestido com sua camisa. Lembrou-se que havia prometido leva-lo às compras. Agora não dava mais tempo ficava para o dia seguinte.  
Ren compareceu ao encontro e parecia feliz por poder ver Shigure outra vez, ele estava com muita saudade e passaram a tarde no apartamento de Hatori matando essa saudade.  
Arisa ligou para o celular de Shigure, mas ele não atendia, sempre na caixa postal. Ela precisava avisar que haviam ligado da empresa e era urgente e muito importante.  
Shigure chegou em casa sorridente ainda relembrando os momento que passara ao lado de Ren.  
- Isso é hora pra chegar, cafajeste sem vergonha!  
- Arisa...  
- Eu não terminei. Você é casado, sabia?  
- Eu precisei...  
- Encontrar a cadela? Precisou ver a vagabunda?  
- Arisa, modere suas palavras! Ainda mando nessa casa!  
- Desculpe, só estava querendo ajudar. Não é pra isso que estou aqui? Pra organizar sua vida? Estou me demitindo.  
- Arisa não foi isso que eu quis dizer...  
A mulher saiu da sala sem olhar para trás e deu o recado.  
- Ligaram pra você. Da empresa. Adeus.  
- Arisa!! Volte aqui! Me desculpe! Por favor! Eu imploro!  
Arisa parou com a mão na maçaneta e depois de respirar fundo olhou para trás.  
- Arisa...  
- Tudo bem, eu peço desculpas. Foi um ato impensado.  
- Eu sei que não deveria, mas... eu...  
Shigure jogou-se no sofá. Arisa sentou ao seu lado e segurou suas mãos tentando passar consolo para ele.  
- Quer falar sobre isso?  
- Quero.  
- Ótimo, na varanda vai ser melhor. Vou pedir um lanche.  
- Enquanto isso eu preciso de um banho.  
Ambos levantaram-se e cada um foi fazer o que havia dito.  
Shigure tomou um banho relaxante e desceu encontrando Arisa na sala apenas lhe esperando.  
- Vamos?  
- Certo, doutora psicóloga.  
Na varanda cada um se instalou numa poltrona e enquanto comiam, conversavam.  
- Arisa, eu acho que posso estar apaixonado pela Ren. Eu sei que é estranho, mas desde os nossos primeiros encontros me senti preso àquela mulher! Ela me atrai tanto. Perto dela me sinto bem, mas é como se fosse um erro; como um pressentimento ruim.  
- Ao mesmo tempo você se sente bem e mal?  
- Sim.  
- Então vocês não se encontram em perfeita harmonia é como se não estivessem sincronizados. Você mesmo que não perceba, encontra nela apenas uma boa companhia para as horas vagas, festas, jantares sem compromissos.  
- Eu às vezes me sinto perdido, a maturidade dela me assusta, não falo da diferença de idade. Ela é mais velha. Eu me sinto frustrado quando ela parece conhecer todos os meus próximos passos.  
- Você é um homem independente, gosta de estar no comado. A Akito também é assim, por isso vocês não tiveram sucesso. A Ren é uma mulher madura, prevenida e sabe como agir a todo o momento e não aceita que um garoto, com idade pra se seu filho, dite as regras.  
- Você acertou. Eu me sinto o filho dela quando ela faz isso.  
- Você precisa se sentir necessário na vida de alguém, não é assim que pensa?  
- É...  
- Então você precisa de uma pessoa meiga e delicada que consiga compreender tudo o que se passa com você e que principalmente precise de você, quer se sentir necessário.  
Ela se levantou e saiu da varanda. Ele continuou sentado pensando.  
Ritsu não havia saído do quarto naquele dia. Ele ainda estava muito assustado com o ocorrido no dia anterior. Estava sentado na varanda de seu quarto, havia saído do banho e ainda vestia a camisa de Shigure, Tohru havia lavado e secado enquanto ele estava no banho.  
Shigure subiu para o quarto. Quando adentrou a sala viu Ritsu saindo do quarto, porém assim que o garoto o viu voltou rapidamente para o seu quarto. Shigure sabia que ele não havia saído do quarto com medo dele. Não havia tomado café e nem descera para o almoço.  
Ele precisava conversar com o garoto. Correu e bateu na porta. Não teve resposta.  
- Ritsu!  
Nada. O garoto não respondia.  
- Se não abrir essa merda, eu vou por essa porta abaixo!  
Ritsu ainda não respondia. Estava encolhido no banheiro e chorava, tinha medo de Shigure lhe machucar, ele estava nervoso.  
Shigure tinha ganas de trucidar o garoto.  
- Já mandei abrir essa porcaria! Eu estou ficando nervoso!  
Arisa escutou os gritos de Shigure lá da garagem e pensou que havia acontecido algo grave. Subiu os degraus o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiram.  
- Shigure! O que pensa que está fazendo?!  
- Eu? Nada. Ele é que está me deixando muito nervoso!  
- Estava escutando seu escândalo lá da garagem!  
- Ele não quer abrir essa porcaria e eu vou derrubar a porta!  
- Desse jeito só vai assustar mais o garoto!  
- Ritsu! Abre logo! Moleque eu estou...  
- Shigure, desce. Deixa que eu falo com ele. Desce, vai.  
Shigure desceu exasperado para a sala iria esperar, mas o garoto teria que enfrenta-lo.  
Arisa respirou fundo e bateu na porta.  
- Ritsu?  
A porta se abriu e ela entrou. O garoto estava com o rosto banhado em lágrimas, tremia tanto que nem conseguia soluçar.  
- O que aconteceu, Ritsu?  
Ele a abraçou e começou a falar mesmo soluçando.  
- Não deixa ele me bater! Por favor!  
- Shh! Calma... Ele não vai machucar você, ele só queria conversar, mas ele é muito nervosinho.  
Depois de consolar e convencer o garoto, Arisa saiu do quarto e desceu para a sala, onde um ansioso Shigure a esperava.  
- Então, ele conversou com você?  
- Pode subir. Ele está dormindo.  
Shigure subiu para seu quarto e decidiu por um banho para acalmar os nervos, depois falaria com Ritsu. Seu celular tocou. Era Ren.  
- Ren?  
- Oi querido!  
- Oi, estou morrendo de saudades.  
- Janta comigo?  
- Eu não sei, estou meio cansado. Mas aonde você quer ir?  
- Pode ser na minha casa.  
- Certo. Daqui a pouco estarei aí.  
- Vou esperar. Tchau. Beijo.  
- Tchau.  
Ele desligou feliz. Iria jantar com ela. Ele já estava com saudades. Arisa não precisava saber. Ele dormiria por lá mesmo. Depois do banho vestiu-se e usou seu melhor perfume para agradar sua amante.  
Ritsu esperou Shigure subir e quando escutou o barulho da porta do outro quarto se abrir, ele saiu de seu quarto. Falaria com Shigure antes de dormir. Como a porta estava aberta, ele parou no batente e quando ia chamar, percebeu que ele estava no celular. Assim que escutou ele falando com Ren, saiu correndo para seu quarto. Ele iria ver a maldita!  
Entrou em seu quarto novamente. Não podia mais segurar, as lágrimas desciam por sua face delicada e junto com elas seu coraçãozinho partido em pedaços. Ciúme? Amor? Decepção? Era isso? Ele estava amando! Mas não era correspondido.  
A dor lacerante parecia consumi-lo completamente. Será que ele não merecia ser amado? Ninguém lhe daria amor? Ele era apenas um garotinho perdido no mundo procurando por alguém que o fizesse feliz e o amasse.  
Seus pais, Shigure; todos que tiveram um papel importante em sua vida lhe negaram a única coisa que ele gostaria de ter: Amor.  
Seus pais o viam como uma relíquia, um objeto. Ele não quis acreditar quando Saki lhe contou que eles estavam leiloando seu corpo.  
Shigure lhe tirou da casa de seus pais apenas por piedade, nada mais. Não poderia exigir nada dele. Pelo contrário, deveria agradecer. Ele também não prometera amá-lo.  
Shigure saiu todo perfumado e muito bem arrumado. Mas sua saída foi acompanhada da janela por Ritsu.  
Shigure chegou ao apartamento de Ren e a encontrou esperando na porta. Ele a abraçou e a beijou com paixão.  
Quando apartaram o beijo, entraram no apartamento abraçados.  
- Eu preparei o jantar do jeito que você gosta.  
- Obrigado.  
Jantaram e depois ficaram na varanda fumando em um silêncio aterrador.  
- Você quer passar a noite aqui, não é?  
- Como sabe?  
- Eu sempre sei quando você quer algo.  
As palavras de Arisa ecoaram por sua mente. Na mesma hora ele perdeu a vontade de dormir por lá. Algo parecia lhe chamar de volta a sua casa. Então seu celular tocou.  
- Arisa?  
- Sim, sou eu.  
- O que foi?  
- Volte agora pra casa.  
- Aconteceu algo?  
- O Ritsu não quer sair do quarto de jeito nenhum e eu não sei o que fazer. Tem alguma coisa errada acontecendo lá.  
Ela não esperou uma resposta de Shigure e desligou.  
- Ren, eu preciso ir.  
- Por quê?  
- Arisa não me explicou direito. Tchau.  
Shigure sequer esperou o elevador, saltou os degraus da escada rapidamente e correu o trajeto até o estacionamento.  
Chegou a casa, entrou correndo, subiu as escadas e encontrou Arisa parada na porta do quarto de Ritsu.  
- Shigure! Faça alguma coisa, por favor!  
- Ele ainda não respondeu?  
- Não! O chuveiro está ligado!  
Shigure sabia que não conseguiria entrar pela porta, a madeira era muito resistente. Então ele entrou em seu quarto e de sua varanda conseguiu passar para a varanda do quarto de Ritsu com muita dificuldade, a parede não tinha muito apoio para os pés.  
Ele pulou a grade e entrou. A porta do banheiro estava entreaberta e a fumaça escapava pela brecha. Entrou no banheiro e encontrou Ritsu agachado dentro do box com o chuveiro ligado na água fervendo.  
- Ritsu!  
O garoto não respondia.  
Shigure adentrou o box e fechou o chuveiro. Despiu a camisa que Ritsu vestia, ainda era a sua camisa do pijama, tirou a sua camisa e embrulhou o garoto nela. Saiu do banheiro carregando o esposo nos braços. Destrancou a porta.  
Arisa e os empregados esperavam ansiosos e temerosos, todos adentraram o quarto para saber o que tinha acontecido.  
- Shigure, ele está bem?  
- Sim, estava se escaldando no chuveiro. Chame o Hatori.  
Arisa saiu correndo para fazer o que fora pedido, enquanto isso Shigure levou Ritsu para seu quarto.  
Depositou o garoto em sua cama e desembrulhou o corpo dele. Ainda bem que não havia nenhuma queimadura. O garoto respirava fracamente.  
- Shigure?  
- Sim.  
- Você voltou...  
- Por que fez isso?  
- Não quero falar sobre isso.  
Hatori chegou e foi conduzido ao quarto de Shigure. Depois de examinar Ritsu chamou Shigure.  
- Como ele está?  
- Bem. Vocês socorreram a tempo. Nada grave e nem queimaduras. Só um pouco de febre. Já mediquei.  
- Obrigado.  
- Não se incomode. Tchau.  
- Não quer um café?  
- Estou com pressa.  
- Certo, tchau.  
Shigure voltou ao quarto e encontrou Ritsu dormindo. Tomou um banho e voltou para a cama no momento que Ritsu acordava.  
- Ainda bem que acordou. Precisamos conversar.  
O garoto sentou-se na cama, um tanto envergonhado por estar vestindo apenas outra camisa de Shigure sem nada por baixo. Sentou encolhido no canto cama cobrindo as pernas timidamente.  
- Pode me dizer o porquê desse Showzinho?  
- Eu não...  
- Estava querendo chamar a minha atenção?  
- Não! Eu só estava tentando...  
- Eu sabia que não devia ter casado com você. Olha, eu não gosto de homens. Sou louco pelas mulheres, minha atenção está completamente voltada a elas.  
- Seu idiota convencido! Sempre se achando o galã. Eu não faço a mínima questão de sua atenção melosa, seu imbecil!  
- Mas nove em dez mulheres fazem.  
- Há! Se já conversamos, eu quero dormir, vou para o meu quarto.  
Shigure foi mais rápido e segurou o seu braço antes que levantasse da cama e o jogou com certa violência de volta.  
O garoto caiu sobre os travesseiros.  
- Ainda não disse que podia sair.  
- Você é um grosso. Minha mãe tinha razão.  
- Ela não passa de uma aproveitadora.  
- Mas não me deixava sozinho!  
- Ah! Então você se sente carente! Eu sabia que era a minha falta de atenção!  
- Eu quero que você se exploda!  
- Não parecia querer naquele dia que invadiu meu quarto para ficar me fazendo carinho.  
Ritsu corou, simplesmente não tinha explicação para esse ato ridículo. Desviou os olhos de Shigure para mirar as mãos.  
- Seja sincero, você me ama.  
O rubor parecia ter aumentado. Hitsu queria que a terra se abrisse e o engolisse, qualquer coisa para livrá-lo daquele constrangimento.  
- Não sei... Acho que sim.  
Shigure ficou sem resposta, pensou que o garoto iria negar veemente, mas acabou confessando. Aquilo acabou com ele. Não queria ouvir isso. Ele ainda gostava de mulheres, o que estava acontecendo? Aquele garoto estava muito envolvido em sua vida.  
- Ritsu...  
- Não preciso que responda. Eu preciso ir.  
Novamente ele impediu o garoto.  
- Por que me ama?  
- Acho que me apeguei a você. Talvez por você ser a primeira pessoa que se importou comigo. Que me ofereceu proteção sem pedir algo em troca.  
- Mas...  
- Eu te amo. Tenho certeza, desde o dia do casamento. Naquele dia, quando você beijou, me senti tranqüilo pela primeira vez. Eu sei que você gosta de mulheres.  
- Eu...  
- Eu estava com ciúmes. Não queria chamar sua atenção. Eu queria morrer. Pensei que me odiava por eu ter entrado em seu quarto.  
Shigure não conseguia processar direito aquelas palavras. Era uma declaração de amor? Sim ele havia dito que o amava. E ele? Não sabia de nada. Nem queria pensar em nada.  
Debruçou sobre o garoto na cama e o beijou. Segurou as mãos de Ritsu acima da cabeça e sentiu que ele entreabria os lábios. O beijo foi aprofundado e se tornou mais ousado.  
Ritsu amoleceu nos braços de Shigure.  
Ritsu não conseguia raciocinar. O que dera em Shigure para beijá-lo daquela forma. Não que ele estivesse reclamando, estava adorando e como estava. Mas ele nem havia dito nada sobre seus sentimentos.  
Shigure sentiu as mãos do esposo lhe empurrarem e ele apartou o beijo.  
- Eu te amo, Shigure.  
Shigure não sabia o que lhe havia impulsionado ao beijo, mas de uma cosa tinha certeza, não amava aquele garoto.  
- Sinto muito, mas não posso corresponder. Saia.  
Ritsu levantou-se automaticamente e saiu. Parou no corredor desorientado.


End file.
